thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Requiem for a Bantamweight
Reqieum for a Bandamweight is the fifteenth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on February 12, 2001. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written by John Wells. Synopsis Bobby is asked by a former girlfriend, Gina, to help her brother Paulie who is also an old friend of his. Paulie, a would-be pugilist whose career quickly flamed out is now a hopeless junkie near death. While Bobby wonders what his life could have been with the now-married Gina, he is torn apart watching his sick running mate, who would sell his soul and anyone else's for a dime bag. Meanwhile, Officer Sully is shocked to meet the "other" man in the life of Tatiana, and he harbors some new doubts about her romantic motives. Full Summary Bobby remembers his childhood best friend, Paulie, a boxer who couldn't quite make it and didn't know what else to do. Paulie's sister, Gina, comes looking for Bobby, saying her brother needs help. He's been shooting heroin, and when Bobby finds him he's close to death. Bobby takes Paulie to the hospital, but he leaves as soon as he's able. Paulie comes by that night asking Bobby for help, but he just steals the keys to Bobby's mother's apartment and then robs her. When Bobby confronts him and tries to flush his newly bought drugs down the toilet, Paulie shoots him, takes the drugs, and runs, leaving Kim to deal with Bobby slowly dying on a dirty bathroom floor. Sully finds out that Tatiana not only has a fully-grown son, but she has been in the country illegally for three years on a tourist visa. When Sully offers to help pay some of her bills, she instead proposes that they get married. Even though she doesn't love him, she likes him a lot, and she may eventually love him, plus he'd be a good father and husband. Sully is a little put off by her practicality. She explains how hard her life was back in her country and how she made a good life for herself and her son in the U.S. Cast Main Also Starring * Savannah Haske as Tatiana * Anson Mount as Dr. Montville * Alice Niedermair as Nurse * Aaron Stanford as Sergei * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Kirk Acevedo as Paulie Fuentes * Judy Reyes as Gina Fuentes * Miriam Colon as Theresa Caffey Guest Starring * Anthony Verdi as Young Bobby * Matt Vos Burgh as Young Paulie * Steven Strait as Teenage Bobby * Anthony Tavaglione as Teen Paulie (credited as Anthony Tavagliony) * Aaron Stanford as Sergei * Angel David as Marco * Alfred Sauchelli Jr. as Sergeant (credited as Al Sauchelli Jr.) * Jillian Rios as Young Gina * Joey Franquinha as Young Matty (credited as Joseph Franquinha) Trivia/Notes * Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) and Alex (Amy Carlson) do not appear in this episode. * The title of this episode is a play on words and an homage to the 1962 film "Requiem for a Heavyweight". * Judy Reyes made her guest appearance as Gina Fuentes, then she recently played as Carla Espinosa in Scrubs and portrayed as Quiet Ann in TNT series Claws. Music Quotes : Man: It was only coupla beers. : Davis: More like a coupla six packs. : Sully: DWI, found him headed downtown on Second Avenue. : Man: I got confused, I'm from Connecticut. : Davis: For 15 blocks, man? : Sully: You didn't figure somethin' was wrong when you saw all the cars headed towards you? ---- Kim (about Paulie): You gave him Vicodin? Bobby: Only one. Kim: That's like feeding a stray cat. He's gonna be back. Make you think of Matty? Bobby: What? Kim: Your friend, Paulie. You hear from him? Bobby: No. Kim: She seemed nice. Bobby: Who? Kim: Gina. The love of your life. Bobby: She is nice. Kim: Never should have let her go. Do you ever think how different your life woulda been if you had married her? You know, probably have some kids. A little house somewhere. A bunch of little Moppets calling you Daddy inside of the flying plumber. ---- Sully Tatiana: What would happen if I helped you out? You know, just pitched in a coupla bucks, here and there. I'm always at your place, eating your food and watching your cable, you know? Tatiana: You want to give me money? Sully: Are you upset? Tatiana: No. Sully: But you seem upset. Tatiana: I don't know if I wanna take your money. Sully: Okay. It was just an idea. Tatiana: Maybe we should get married. Sully: M-Married? Tatiana: We have fun together, don't we? Sully: Y-yeah. Tatiana: It would be good for us, both of us. We could live together, pay one rent, the phone, the cable, the utility. What? It makes sense. Sully: Do you... love me? Tatiana: The sex is good and you make me laugh. Sully: No, but do you love me? I mean, do you love me? Tatiana: I like you very much. Sully: I gotta go. Tatiana: Now I make you angry. Sully: Is this about you being legal, becoming a US citizen? Tatiana: You know, that would be nice, yeah, but that's not why. You're good man, decent and kind and I want to have another child and you would be a good father. You have good job, benefits, pension. Sully: How romantic. Tatiana: It would be a good life for us, for our family. Life is not Hollywood movie, John and I can do thing for you in return, like make nice home and cook. Sully: Don't you want more than that? Tatiana: No, no, I don't. ---- Paulie Bobby: You remember that summer when my dad came home early from work? He wanted to check on his flower pots on the roof. You and Gina were gettin' it on, on top. Bobby: Yeah, I remember. Paulie: I had to like, stop him on the stairs, you know, make up some crazy story. I was screamin' my ass off so you guys could hear us up top. You got away by climbing down the fire escape, butt-naked. Bobby: My clothes were on the stairs. I heard you and your pop's voice and bam... I was on that fire escape real quick. Paulie: What's that name of that lady in 8-G? Bobby: Swanson. Paulie: Swanson, right. She was like, lookin' through her kitchen window and all she could see was this hairy little ass runnin' by. Bobby: I could still her scream. (they laugh) Paulie: Gina was hidin' behind the chimney, you know, for like two hours. Bobby: Two hours! (laughs) Paulie: Those were fun times. Bobby: Yeah. ---- Sully (about Sergei): You know, it was a pretty big thing for you not to tell me. Tatiana: Yeah, I know. Sully: And it makes me afraid of what else there might be that you haven't told me. Tatiana: Like what? Sully: Like, are you here legally? Tatiana: Um... I came to this on-on a the tourist visa three years ago. Sully: So, you're not legal? Tatiana: No, I'm not. John... Do you like me? Sully: Yeah. ... I like you a lot. Tatiana: I like you, too. ---- Bobby Paulie: You need to be in rehab. Paulie: I'm fine. Bobby: You're shootin' smack in an apartment the roaches wouldn't even live in. Paulie: Believe me, the roaches like it just fine. ---- Kim (about Gina): So she ditched you for a plumber? Bobby: Sort of. Kim: Meaning what? Bobby: We weren't ready to get married, so we decided it was best if we started seein' other people. Kim: Was that her idea or yours? (laughs) So you wanted to fool around. You gave her that old 'maybe we should start to see other people' lie figuring you'd sleep with other girls, while she waited patiently for you. But then, suprise, she meets another guy, falls in love and lives happily ever after. Bobby: It wasn't like that. Kim: Yeah. Serves you right for bein' a jerk. Bobby: We weren't ready to get married. Kim: Well, apparently she was, but you weren't. Bobby: Just drive! ---- Bobby (voiceover): I guess my pops thought it'd toughen us up. It certainly toughened Matty up, by the time he was 14 he was takin' out beat cops two at a time. Got in some good shots. Me, I didn't take to it. Never been big on hittin' other people. I guess in some circles that makes me suspect, but my friend Paulie, he loved it. Paulie lives on the 3rd floor, we lived on 4. Our moms were tight. I mighta felt uncomfortable hittin' him, but he had no such compuction about beatin' the ever-lovin' snot outta me. See, Paulie was good, really good. So, I wasn't so much a sparring partner, as a human body bag. You'd think that this would make me hate the guy, but it was just the opposite. I loved him. He was simply the best friend I ever had. We were inseperable. It's hard to describe exactly why. We just fit some how. We liked the same teams, watched the same TV shows. I shared my homework with him, he shared the Penthouse's he stole from his Pop's dresser with me. I guess that sounds bad, but his little sister, Gina was the first girl I ever made love to. She was two years younger than us, so I never paid much attention to her, but in 9th grade she suddenly grew up and ... out. Plaid skirts and white blouses still make my knees go weak. You'da thought Paulie would have been pissed about me and his little sister, but he was cool. Guess it's 'cause he could tell that I really cared about her, and I did. We were together for five years. she ended up marryin' this guy from Queens, Danny. He's a plumbing contractor, they got three kids. She broke my heart. After Paulie cleaned up in golden gloves, he tried to go pro but his ambitions ran into a leathal Puerto Rican bantamweight. Paulie hung in there for six rounds, but after the third knockdown, the ref mercifully called the fight and left Paulie a few brain cells to try and find out a better way to make a living. Funny thing is, he never did. He sat on the stoop or hung out on the corner. It's like he didn't have any other ideas about what to do, I guess it's probably 'cause he didn't. We drifted apart after that, I was in college, Gina and I broke up. Last I heard, he's workin' on and off at his pop's dry cleaners. I still don't like to hit people, but the workout stuck, I jump some rope, hit the bag. When people do ask me to spar I just tell them I'm recovering from my ninth concussion and a punch could kill me. That usually does the trick. As for for Paulie, we lost touch. You know, a couple of missed birthdays, a phone call you forget to return, and then before you know it, you can't remember the last time you saw an old friend. I'd let Paulie slip out of my life. But that was about to change. ---- Bobby his mom about trying to get her to use the internet and a computer: Next, if we get through this, we'll get you an ATM card. ---- Bobby: Ah, coffee. Carlos: I just got the last cup. Bobby: Did you start a fresh pot? Carlos: Beans are on the shelf. Bobby: Why do you always do that? Carlos: I always make the coffee. Doc: Unfortunately. ---- Bobby (to Gina about Kim): She thinks she's my mother. ---- Davis (to Sully): Oh, my god! This is Eskimo cold, man. Big fur hats and penguins cold. ---- Davis (about Tatiana and Sergi): They been here a while? Sully: Yeah, I guess. Davis: She a US citizen? Sully: I don't know. Davis: You don't know? What do you mean, you don't know? Sully: I mean, I don't know. Davis: So she could be illegal then? Sully: She has a job. Davis: Lots of illegals have jobs, come over on a tourist visa, get paid under the table. She lied about havin' a kid. Sully: She didn't lie. It just never came up. Davis: That's a lie of omission, that's even worse. Sully: You know, if you're sayin' that she's usin' me in order to stay in this country, you better get ready to walk back to the house. Davis: Look, I'll come by tomorrow morning, I'll bang on the door, I'll yell "immigration." If she doesn't jump out the window, then you're cool. Sully: That's it. You're walkin'. Davis: I'm walkin'? I got the keys. ---- (A homeless man has frozen to death) Bobby: What do we got? Faith: A bumsicle. ---- (about Paulie taking the keys) Kim: How would he know they're the keys to your mom's place? Bobby: They have a tag on them says "Mom"! ---- (When Davis sees Tatiana for the first time) Davis: Who's that? Sully: That's Tatiana. Davis: That's Tatiana? Sully: Yeah. Davis: Oh, man, you're in trouble. Sully: Just finish the paperwork on the DWI. Davis: What, you're not gonna introduce us? ---- Tatiana: I was 15 when I had Sergei. He was born with bad heart. A de-feet Sully: Defect. Tatiana: Yeah, defect. So, he got older and it got worse and I had to put him in hospital. He was 6 years old. I was so frightened. My husband was gone, so we had no money to bribe the doctor. So he was in the place in the hospital with those sick childrens who are poor. There was not enough drug and he was very bad. He need operation. But they put him on that list... very long list. He was in that hospital 4 month and three time they though he was gonna die. I had to bring him food and pay the nurse what little money I had so he could get the drug he need. Finally, he get out. And I promise him never again. So, I sell everything we had and I come here and stay with my cousin. And I saved that money for apartment, for clothes, for furniture, for stero, TV, book for Sergei, school. I make good life for us here. I'm not bad person. I don't love you now. But, maybe I come to love you, I don't know. That's what I want to say. ---- : Kim: Bobby, you stay with me! You hear me? ---- Kim: I mean, I didn't mind helpin' him out at first, but he can't keep sleepin' on my sofa forever. Bobby: Who? Kim (laughs): Have you been listening to a word I've been saying? Bobby: Yeah, yeah, here and there. Kim: Jimmy! Bobby: He's still on your sofa?! Kim: Yeah, he has got to figure out what's going on with him and Brooke. Bobby: I thought they split up. Kim: No, they just decided if he came around again, she was gonna shoot him. I think he was hopin' that she would calm down, forgive him. ---- Davis (about Sergei): So he kissed her full on the mouth? Sully: I think they do that more in Eastern Europe. Davis: I think they do that more in Greek dramas. Sully: It was a friendly thing, Davis. Davis: You didn't know anything about her havin' a son? Sully: No. Davis: Well, that is suspecious, isn't it? Isn't it, not tellin' you that she had a son? How old is he? Sully: I don't know, 18, msybe. Davis: 18? I thought you said that she was in her 20's. Sully: Okay, maybe 30. Davis: Okay, 30, so she was what, 12, when the kid was born? Sully: The kid could be younger, I... Davis: Or he could be the boyfriend pretending to be the son. Sully: You been watching Court TV again? Davis: She plies you with the sex, you marry her and then Boris fakes a mugging beats you to death with a spiked baseball bat, you just watch. Sully: Alright, first his name is Sergei, and I don't think that they'd try and pull that scheme on a cop. Davis: You know, once you get married, she gets everything. Sully: Oh, yeah, my fortune. Davis: You didn't notice a guy was livin' in the apartment, what's wrong with you? Sully: See, he doesn't live there. He lives in Queens with her cousin. Better schools. Davis: Ah. I got a bad feelin' about this. Sully: Well, nobody asked you how you feel about this. Davis: This woman is gonna ask you to marry her, as soon as you sign the beneficenary form, it's Sayonara, Sullivan. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two